Team Thirteen (Redone)
by crstoffer
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. He is many things: a talented ninja, a respectful person, an orphan, but not ever had he had the pleasure of being called 'Sensei'. Let's follow Naruto and his new team on this strange adventure and maybe some romance along the way. That is if you're up to the challenge Rated T for possible language, but otherwise, should stay okay for all ages.
1. Happy Unhappy Birthday

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I haven't exactly been a good author the past couple months I kind of threw this on the back burner for a while, and well now I'm back on. I have edited and rewritten the story from the beginning. Thank you for anyone actually following this story. It brings me so much joy! Just a side note, your reads and reviews have a direct correlation to how much and when I write. Just a side note.**

It was a bright, autumn day in the confines of Konohagakure no Sato. People were bustling about, buying food and decorations in preparation for the festival that night. For, this day was special to this particular village, it was the anniversary of the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked, the day they lost over half of their shinobi forces, and the day they lost their most beloved Yondaime Hokage - Minato Namikaze - more commonly known as the Yellow Flash. This particular time of year people mourned the loss of loved ones and family friends, celebrated the defeat of the Nine-Tails, and took all of there anger and loathing of the great demon out on a poor undeserving boy. Naruto.

Said boy was huddled up inside of a trash can that had made home of an alley between a ramen stand and a decrepit building that was long ago abandoned. The four year old boy was doing his best to go unnoticed on this unfaithful day, adorning his usual - his only - dirtied white shirt and black shorts. Both covered in holes varying from small to to big, both a size bigger then he. If you were to listen hard enough you could hear small, sad words being sung by the lonesome child.

"Happy Birthday to me,  
Happy birthday to me,  
Happy birthday dear Naruto,  
Happy birthday to me,  
A little song I want to hear,  
Sung to me by someone else,  
Happy birthday dear Naruto,  
Happy birthday to me."

Naruto could hear a shuffling noise that signified a person walking towards his dumpster and he began to shake and quiver. The boy curled in on himself and quieted his breathing in hopes of them not noticing him. There was a bright light as the lid was pried away and an old man with dark hair filled poor Naruto's entire line of sight.

The old man frowned at the spectacle and spoke in a very clear, kind voice, "What are you doing in here boy? Get on out and I'll fix you some ramen, free of charge."

Naruto had never heard words with so little malice in his life. It shocked the quivering boy to a moment of stillness. He had not a clue of what to do in this situation, so he did as told and struggled out of the dumpster. Making his way to one of the stools as quietly as possible, he contemplated what it meant to be called by ,"Boy." He knew Demon, Monster, Murderer, and even Despicable Brat, but he had never been called boy.

His confusion must have made itself known, cause the next thing he knew, the nice man working over a pot asked what was on his mind.

"I'm just wondering what you meant by boy. My name's Naruto, not boy," muttered the innocent, undeserving child.

"Well my name's Teuchi Ichiraku, Naruto. I didn't know your name so I just called you what you are. A boy. Ain't no need to try and find some deep psychological meaning to it. You got a last name, kid?" Replied the elderly man as he placed a steaming hot bowl of pork ramen in front of the starved child, "Eat up."

* * *

Five Years Old~

Naruto roamed the alleyways of Konoha, trying to memorize them, a thought he had neglected since he was locked out of the orphanage. The headmasters of the orphanage didn't seem to like him all that much. They had burned his toy fox and made him sleep in the small closet hidden away in the basement. If you walked by the run-down building you could still see the small space collecting more and more dust as the days passed, the ashes of the old plush fox scattered. All through the sliver of a window that couldn't open.

The blonde genius encountered a small hole in the wall behind a dingy, smelly old bar, something had gleamed he swore it. He bent over and peered into the mysterious hole to find a small bag with the top slightly folded down. He had snatched the bag and ran out of the alleyway, hoping no one saw him and his rare find.

By the time he had gotten home his patience had worn thin and the boy emptied the contents of the bag onto the rickety floor of his old apartment (he had moved into the abandoned building across the walkway from Teuchi-san's stand after the 40-or-so-year-old-man had helped that faithful day over a year ago.) and his eyes widened. "Why would anyone just shove these in a crappy old bar?" Naruto had asked himself.

The untidy pile was made up of three pronged knives, some needle-thingys, a heavy arm band with the name 'Minato Namikaze' carved into the underpart of the band, and three books. The books said things like, "Fuuinjutsu and it's secrets", "History of the Uzumaki Clan" and a journal of sorts. As any five-year-old should be, he was curious. So he opened the journal. And started reading (Ayame-nii-chan had been teaching him everything she learned at the academy for civilians). The first page had read, _"Hey-o Journal-sama, Minato here! So I'm not good at this but Kushina-chan says I have too much bottled up inside and blah, blah, blah...but then I realized what if I went crazy and forgot everything, so I have decided I am going to try and do this daily, so I can't ever forget anything! Pretty good, right?"_ and more, but the blonde had begun to flick through the pages. He had seen little chibi yelling at other chibi, intricate little swirly, things with pro-pron-prongs! coming out of the sides, pictures of toads, and two photographs.

The first was one of a man maybe in his thirties or forties with white spiky hair that reached his lower back and a boy with bright blonde hair and light, shining blue eyes, "He looks kind of familiar..." mumbled Naruto. Both were holding blue popsicles. The man with the long hair had a creepy smile on his face, and was staring longingly at what looked like an onsen while the blonde was smiling towards the camera and holding his left hand in the air and showing just why he was smiling, there was a violent blue orb surrounding his fist and somehow conveying just how deadly it was through one photograph. And the second one being of an adult woman with long flowing red hair. Her arms were wrapped securely around her swollen stomach, as if the simple act could protect the little being growing in her and her grey blue eye were crinkled at the edges. She wore a long dark green dress and was staring at something just behind the camera.

Naruto smiled at the pure joy in the second one, somehow feeling connected to the woman in the photograph.

* * *

Six Years Old~

YES!

That was the seventh time in a row, and he had hit the bulls eye. Every. Single. Time. That means the seal worked!

He had created a seal to put on his weaponry so that when throwing the weapon, the chandra you put into the throw to make it go further than it would have originally, was split in half when in contact with the seal and half of it goes to the throw and the other half connects your mind to the weapon in a way that makes it possible to control where the blade or needle makes contact. He wouldn't have been able to without Kurama's help of course, but soon.

Turns out that that Minato guy was the Yondaime. And the woman with the pretty red hair was his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. His last name was Uzumaki.

Huh.


	2. Team Thirteen

**Naruto's POV**

I lay reminiscing on how my career as a ninja began, and why. Funny to think it all started 'cause I decided to sleep in a dumpster all those years ago. Jiraiya-sensei once told me he was proud of me, in his strange, somewhat perverted way. Well I guess he didn't say it, but he did dedicate one of his porno books to me...

Whatever, I should be happy not questioning my entire friendship with the ero-sannin. Stretching my arms into the air in a feeble attempt to wake myself up, I fall out of bed, a resounding 'Oompf' closely following. Climbing up off the floor with a bounce in my step, ready to greet the day. For my sake I will not go into the specific details of my morning routine, but it involved a shower, some ramen, and some checking and re-checking that I had all my gear. At the reassurance, I scamper out the door to the Hokage Tower.

By the time I was at the Sandaime's open window, the nerves I had managed to avoid all morning came full force, and in that instant I didn't think I could handle three fresh genin that were only three years younger than me. What if they don't respect me? Or worse? What if they think I'm a bad ninja? I hear a familiar chuckle from the room, and look up. There in all his lazy glory is the infamous Copy Ninja and ex-anbu captain, Kakashi Hatake. Looking at me with the most infuriating eye smile I have ever seen.

The other shinobi in the room take a good laugh at me to. The kunoichi smiling light heartedly, but not necessarily laughing at me. Asuma-san looks towards me out of the side of his eye, and takes another drag of his cancer stick before saying in that strange drawl of his, "Not even an idiot would think you were a bad ninja, Naruto. You radiate power, and if that's not enough, remember that you are Konoha's seal master - even surpassing Jiraiya-sama in the art, and have been an S-Class Shinobi since you were twelve. One of the only people in the bingo books with a flee on sight order. No kids not gonna respect someone of your rank."

I blushed and threw my hand behind my neck, scratching my head – a nervous tick of mine and say rather quietly, "I said that out loud?" Bringing about yet another chorus of laughter at my expense.

A clearing of the throat silences the room, and Sarutobi begins to list of the trio of students being pawned off to each individual jonin. I block most of what he says out until he gets to Kakashi's name, and I'm paying attention like a hawk. I need to know who he has, so that I know what I'm gonna have to do to stay better than my ex-team captain.

"Team Seven: Hatake Kakashi you will hold Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba in your cell." that was understandable. Kakashi being the only person in the shinobi forces that possesses the sharingan eye should definitely have the kid with the bloodline for it, and Uchiha being the top student Hatake might as well just get the classic team, top shinobi, top kunoichi, and dead last.

"Team Eight: Yuuhi Kurenai, you will be responsible for Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Aburame Shino." also understandable. Obviously, an information gathering team. A terrifying enemy if they get along well enough.

"Team Nine is still in the ranks. Team ten however: Under Sarutobi Asuma, You will be taking charge of Akimichi Choji, Balaur Huo," all eyes widened at that strange a name," and lastly Wanquan Jijing." Not going to lie I've never heard of the last two.

"Now since Teams Eleven and Twelve are still currently in the rankings, Uzumaki Naruto will be the cell leader of Team thirteen: Oscurare Micidiale, Oplo Kyn, and Nara Shikamaru." Hm. Maybe a retrieval team?

I have to know, "Hokage-sama, forgive me for asking but what are our teams specifically to do if they pass?" those around me all seem to agree as I hear a murmur pass over the room until Sarutobi-sama clears his throat once more.

"No need to ask forgiveness Naruto, any teams in particular you would like an explanation towards?" inquired the God of Shinobi

"Yes, Hokaga-sama. Team ten and my own, sir."

"Very well. Team ten is made up of three very skilled melee style shinobi, therefore his team will mostly be a back-up team to help other teams when in need of help in a battle. And your team, Naruto, is a tracking and retrieval team if it were to pass, of course." Supplied the kindly old man in the fancy hat, "Now you all better go pick up your teams for the real test."

An exuberant chorus of 'Hai' and 'Of course' echoed through out the steadily emptying room.

Peering through the glass windows, he kept a close eye on the three he knew to be his out of the six remaining in his old classroom. So far he had realized that none of his kids were very chatty, and all genius within their own right. The Nara appeared lazier than 'Kashi (which was a feat within itself, the lazy bastard), and seemed to have a fond love for sleeping and staring at the sky. Obviously a smart kid. You couldn't tell from his posture, but you could tell from the glint in his eyes. He was definitely one of the smarter kids in the village. He wore a dark green sleeveless hoodie, a mesh undershirt that covered his arms and ended wrapped under his black steel-backed shinobi gloves. He adorned the standard shinobi pants in black, with wrappings protecting his shins that led down to very un-standard combat boots which were also black with black laces. His hair was up in a strange pineapple like ponytail. He had an air about him that said, "I don't give a fuck what you think, do what you want 'cause what you say won't change my opinion." I already liked him.

Micidiale, who I shall from now on refer to as Mici, Micidiale is much to hard to say, wore a black battle kimono. The traditional clothing had two perfect slits cut to the waist for better leg movement, under the traditional garb she wore black ninja shorts as to not show anyone her private bits. The layers of her kimono were variations from white to green to black. Held tightly by her obi were two sleek katana, one obsidian with ivory wrappings, and one ivory with obsidian wrappings. The tip of the sleeve skimmed below her knees. She also wore a typical gata and her hair was in the (also traditional) takegami style. She moved with a sense of respect, loyalty and elegance that made most people feel inferior. Strange girl, this one.

The last one, Kyn. She wore a dark forest green hood that fluttered past her knees, and a silken white dress billowed underneath, hiding light protective armor beneath it. Her arms were wrapped in a strange black tape that was obviously chakra enhanced, and wrappings from her thighs to her toes. No shoes, just that strange black tape. Hidden under a layer of her dress was a dagger, and upon her back was a quiver containing twenty or so arrows, with no bow to be seen. Her hair was a short pixie cut, to be of no hindrance I'd assume. She was of the more rowdy kids. Not vocally but definitely in the way she fought.

Now that I'm done assessing them, I can go to them. Don't want to be worse than Kakashi. A simple shunshin, and I was in there with the six rookies. Four of the six looked shocked, while the other two – both of mine, I'm so proud – looked like they were getting impatient.

I looked around a little then opened my mouth and began to talk. You know, I'm beginning to wonder why I even bother sometimes, "I am Nar-"

"You don't look old enough to be a Jonin-Instructor," said the little one with pink hair. It seems there was an echo in here cause right after she had said this, there had been three similar things being repeated.

I just sighed and sent a feeble glare towards those said anything, "Well gaki, sorry to disappoint. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am 15 years young, and your sensei will be here in five minutes. So leave me alone, Pinkie. Team Thirteen, join me on an adventure to Training Ground Seven. I want you three to be well acquainted with the terrain and how to get there. So I don't have to go find any lost children by myself." We need to leave before _he_ gets here.

Once my team was up and walking towards the door, it slid open to reveal the one-eyed bastard. I'm almost positive that everyone saw my body deflate at his appearance.

"Oh hello Naruto. You're looking rather defeated today," stated the scarecrow.

"Shove off."

"Maa, no need for that kind of language."

"Mine are better than yours!"

"You don't know that yet."

"Mine are quiet and smart. You have a fangirl, a loudmouth with a superiority complex, and a brooding Mini-Itachi who's ego is higher than yours. Mine are better."

"Since when have you been spying on my students?"

"You aren't denying it. I shall see you at Anko's for Poker Night tonight. Oh and good luck on that by the way. I heard Hana and Tsume were playing tonight to. Ja ne," with that he turned towards the door and continued his trek to the training grounds, his students following quietly behind.

After we had reached the training grounds, we all relaxed in a semi-circle formation for everyone to begin their introductions.

"Go on little beansprouts, what is your name, age, your likes, your dislikes, your rank if you want, what you plan to master over the next couple of years and your dreams in life? I'll go first as a sort of demonstration. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am fifteen years young, I like to read, train, and help others out when needed. I dislike when people are quick to judge, are blinded by their judgements, and look down to others as if they are less important. I am an S-Rank Jonin, and I have mastered fuuinjutsu, my own form of taijutsu and my elemental affinities. My dreams in life...I want to help continue on the legacy of the Will of Fire. Now for you three we will go right to left, so Nara you're up." His demonstration had shocked the previously unshockable children, and the Nara gaped before clearing his head and speaking.

"What a drag. My name is Nara Shikamaru, I'm twelve years old, I like to play Shogi and watch the clouds, and dislike people who don't stop nagging. I want to master my family jutsu, I guess and I want to beat my dad in Shogi and grow old and marry an average girl, have two kids, and retire from the ninja forces."

"My name is Oplo Kyn, I am also twelve years young. I like to prove people wrong and embarrass them with said information. I don't like when I lose anything and I don't like being proved wrong. I plan to master my archery and close combat taijutsu, and my goal is to become an Anbu captain to help people everywhere, always," said the obviously motivated genin-hopeful.

"Oscurare Micidiale, thirteen years of age, I like training and dislike unnecessary fighting. I plan to master both my clan's techniques, and surpass my elder sister, Katerina."


	3. Shall we go for some ramen?

**Micidiale's POV**

Uzumaki-sensei had light golden-blond hair and oceanic blue eyes. He wore a jonin vest, colored green, customary black anbu-style pants, and a black long sleeve shirt, the sleeves rolled up to flaunt the seals drawn on his forearms in intricate swirls and exact lines that ended somewhere under his steel-backed black combat gloves. His forehead protector was wrapped around his neck in a lazy manner and the smile on his face gave the appearance of a kind, caring person.

"So time to move on to the real test, and before any of you little beansprouts ask any questions, yes this is the real genin test, it is possible to pass, and if the three of you pass you will be my first team. You see these bells? You have to get them before noon to pass, by any means necessary. I'll let you three contemplate your methods before the test begins. During the test, we may leave the training grounds, if say I get hungry. Five minutes to decide, I'm going to give you three some space while you figure some things out now. Ja ne!" the teen waved a cheery wave and disappeared right in front of our eyes.

XXX

"Okay kiddies. And your test starts in...Three. Two. One. Go!" Sensei somehow managed to say around his smile. At his okay, the three of us took our battle stances. My legs were spread shoulder-width apart, my arms in Z-formation holding my twin katana in a reverse-grip technique. The reckless Oplo girl had her left hand restlessly waiting above her quiver, while she herself stood in a very relaxed, composed position. The Nara boy just stayed in his original lazy position with his hands in his pockets. Speaking of the Nara.

"How troublesome," he drawled out. How is that even possible?! Lazy is not a tone of voice!

Ignoring his blatant attitude of " _I don't care._ " I rushed Sensei with my swords drawn back in a ready way. He smiled and put his arms up in a defensive pose when I was less than ten feet away. My blades sang as I swung them in a graceful arc, he moved in a fluent swirl as he warped himself under my blade and aiming an uppercut towards my chin. In quick succession, I bent myself backward and kicked out with my back leg towards his groin. Sensei retaliated with an elbow to the inside of my knee collapsing me to the ground. He was heading to knee my gut, when it happened.

He froze. Uzumaki-sensei peered down and saw a shadow holding him in place, at the end of the elongated shadow stood the Nara. "Kagemane no Jutsu; Success," he stated, "Kyn, now! I can't hold him for that much longer!" shouted the usually calm, relaxed boy. The reckless silver-haired girl nodded and rushed Uzumaki-sensei to grab the bells, only to watch the man turn to smoke.

The three of them hear a low clapping from behind the Nara, "Good job! You three pass!"

"WHAT?!" screamed the trio of adolescents. "What do you mean 'we pass?'" Oplo-chan asked, rather demanded from the teen in front of her.

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "Well, the point of the test was to show you could work together for a common goal whenever it calls for it. And I used a kagebunshin for the one being attacked so I could assess your skills from all angles to get a better idea of how the team dynamic might work," that explanation alone, caused the two girls on the team to send glares of death that would make even the Uchiha quiver in terror. He gave a shaky laugh in return and in a rush asked, "Why don't we go rub your guys' teamwork in 'Kashi's face? Being better than that teme always cheers me up! And after that we can all go get some food of an agreed upon choice. Sound good?"

After a unanimous nod of heads, Uzumaki-sensei began walking back towards the village. At the front of the Academy, Sensei told us to meet at the roof as soon as possible.

On the roof of the school, there sat the strange man with the headband over his eye, the Haruno girl, the broody Uchiha, and the obnoxious Inuzuka. Standing next to who I presume is "'Kashi" was Sensei.

"'Kashi~ you're not allowed to read porn in the presence of twelve year olds. Give me that," demanded the Uzumaki while forcibly grabbing the little orange book.

"I can do whatever I want Naru-chan, I'm the elder here."

"So you're finally admitting you're old?"

"No. I am simply stating I am the oldest young one here."

"You're twenty-six." Sensei deadpanned in a monotone voice.

"To what to do I owe this visit Naruto?"

"My team already passed their test and we're going off to celebrate. We were wondering if you four would like to join us on our victory lunch at Ichiraku's. Well that and I wanted to rub in your face how freaking awesome they are. They were able to land a hit on my shadow clone, trap my shadow clone, and pass the test with flying colors," bragged our fifteen year old sensei.

"Well, we were just getting to our introductions."

"It's taken you this long. I wanted to be sure they were on my team before I attached personality's to names." Naruto-sensei just dropped his head in defeat, "So back to introductions. Broody you first."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training and not much else. I dislike people fawning over me, fangirls, and loud-mouthed idiots-" he glared at his teammates when he said this, "- and I hate a certain someone." Uzumaki-sensei's happy go-lucky smile dropped just a fraction, "My dream, no my ambition is to kill that certain someone." By the end of the Uchiha's speech, Sensei's face had turned completely to stone.

The entire group is shocked to hear such angry words leave the usually smiley teenager's lips, "Itachi was a good person. He just did what he was to-" he was cut off by a hand smashing over his mouth.

"Naruto. I know he was your best friend. But all you have are theories, and all of them are painful for you to say. Until you can prove one of your theories correct, you are not to speak about them in public. You know that." The youngest of the two glared at the other jonin, before shoving away the man's hand.

"He didn't do it by choice! I know it! He loved his family to no end and he was the most loyal shinobi I've ever met! He wouldn't do something like that unless everything else was at stake and you know it Hatake." His outburst brought upon an unapproachable aura around the last Uchiha.

The look in Hatake-sama's eye was that of sadness and sympathy as he looked at his young friend. "Alright, Pinky you're up."

"Um... yes Sensei," stuttered the nervous girl, " My name is Haruno Sakura, I like reading, puzzles, and," cue squeal and obsessive glance towards Uchiha, " I dislike the baka Kiba, and my dream is-" and she obsessively glanced at the Uchiha again. All the pre-teens sighed at her obvious fangirlism.

Kakashi-sama's hand was still placed calmingly on the shoulder of Uzumaki-sensei and he could occasionally be seen mumbling words into the trembling boys ear. He looked up at his first team and and turns towards the dog-boy, "Your turn, dog breath."

The worried Inuzuka stated very quietly, which was very unusual for him, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I like Akamaru and my family, I dislike Sasuke, and I dream to be the next clan head of my family."

Naruto's depression seemed to have disappeared in an instant, "Well okay then! Little Beansprouts, Big Beansprout, let's go eat some ramen!" Kakashi-sama's lone eye drooped in anger and pity at the spectacle.


End file.
